Reading the Lost Hero- Up for Adopt!
by oreo20861
Summary: The gods, in effort to understand our heroes' world a little better, decided to consult the camp's senior scribe to read more about our heroes' adventures. Enter the world of reading the first book in the series: The Lost Hero!
1. Chapter 1

** (Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my first story on Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favourite! Happy holidays!)**

It was a normal day in Camp Half-Blood. Well, as normal as it gets when you're a half-blood anyway. The sun was gleaming brightly in the sky, indicating that the gods were in a good mood.

Annabeth looked around, and she couldn't help but smile. There they were, all her friends — well, at least most of them — basking in the sunlight, chatting and enjoying the weather. Piper and Jason were on 2 parallel sun chairs, talking and sharing occasional kisses that Annabeth couldn't help but grin at. Hazel and Frank were taking a walk on the beach, and although they still looked shy around others at times, Annabeth could tell that they were off to a great start. Then, there were Leo and Calypso, who were arguing over something about Buford the table.

_Leo. _

Annabeth shock her head. She still couldn't get over the fact that Leo had, in just one day's time, did just about everything in their world considered impossible. First, he had defeated Gaea before he was blasted into the sky. Then, just before his death, Leo had somehow managed to use the Physician's Cure and bring himself back to life. Immediately following, he had landed on Calypso's island for a _second time_ and lastly, brought her to Camp Half-Blood with him.

Annabeth couldn't be any happier for him.

Then there were Reyna, Nico, and Rachel, who were sitting around a picnic table, sharing insights on future routes for the two camps. Not that Annabeth wasn't interested, she was a daughter of Athena after all, but there was one person in the crowd that Annabeth values more than her own life.

Percy.

There he was, standing half-way in the surf, building a sand-castle that stood up despite its horrible foundation. Annabeth was willing to bet a million drachmas that he was cheating with his sea-god powers to hold up the castle.

"Annabeth?" Percy suddenly asked, slightly concerned, his eyebrows scrunched up in a way that Annabeth loved.

His voice jarred her back to reality. "Sorry, what?" She asked, feeling stupid.

"Nothing, just asking if you are okay. You zoned out for a while." He said, taking her hand. Annabeth leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Annabeth was ready for a normal afternoon on the beach, with his boyfriend and without an audience of monsters waiting to devour her as a tasty treat.

But, of course, that didn't happen.

A sudden bright light and the next thing they knew, the demigods were in the gods' throne room with 14 (Including Hestia and Hades of course) supernatural beings looking down at them in an expression Annabeth couldn't read.

**-Hi! I'm a friendly line breaker that you can cheerfully ignore-**

"Heroes," Zeus began in a serious tone that Annabeth couldn't help but think that something bad was about to happen.

"You have been…ah…invited to Olympus for a special occasion. As Perseus here once requested after the Titan War, we gods intent to honour our promise to pay more attention to all half-bloods. But, to do so, we need to first understand the quest you undertook. Because of this, we have asked senior scribe of Camp Half-Blood Rick Riordan to present us with the book, The Lost Hero."

An uncomfortable silence. Then…

"Wait, does that mean…"

"Oh no! What if they find out about…"

"Oh, come on! Can't a demigod get some peace for once…?"

Suddenly, the room was in chaos. Seeing that things were going out of hand, Annabeth urgently spoke up and surprisingly, the room quieted.

"Lord Zeus," She said. "Does that mean we will be reading about all of our adventures? Starting from the part where Jason showed up at our camp and Percy…dissappeared?" Her voice quivered a little when she said the name "Percy", but wisely no one made note of it.

"Yes, daughter of Athena, and we shall begin as soon as possible. Who would like to start reading?"

When no one seemed to be very eager to begin, Annabeth raised her hand again.

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey guys! So, the chapters from now on will all be about the same length as this one. Please be aware that in this story all pairings and other relationships will be true based to the Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson series which I have read more than 5 times over. Some couples, SPOILER ALERT, that might be hinted like Nico x Will, will most likely not be included as it has not been written in stone, and I hope to produce something that will remain true to the stories. Also, the author's note from the previous chapters will also be erased when a new chapter is published.)**

_**-** VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**\- (I will be focusing very dominantly on one of the couples in the next chapter, so please comment in a review or PM which you would like: **Percabeth, Caleo, Jasper, or Frazel**. Of course, if you would like me to focus on one of the characters, feel free to tell me as well. As a bonus treat, I can tell you that the next chapter will be told from either Jason or Percy's POV. And that's about it! Don't forget to enjoy, review and follow!)**_

**_Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. Why would R.R. write fanfics for his own books when he could be making so much more money writing one then selling it? I'm gonna state here just for the sack of rules: I don't own the PJO or HOO series. Clear? Enjoy. (::)_**

Annabeth's POV

**_Even before he got electrocuted, Jason was having a rotten day._**

"So cheerful," Leo said, earning a smack on the head from his best friend.

**_He woke in the backseat of a school bus, not sure where he was, holding hands with a girl he didn't know. _**

Piper looked a little hurt at that part, but she maintained a brave face. Leo, being the great friend that he was, just had to ask, "So holding hands with Piper was the rotten part of your day? Tisk-T—Ow! What was that for, Annabeth?"

Annabeth ignored him and continued reading.

**_That wasn't necessarily the rotten part. _**

"Necessarily?" Piper asked playfully, which, to Annabeth's relief, indicated that Piper wasn't offended by the comment too much.

**_The girl was cute, but he couldn't figure out who she was or what he was doing there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to think._**

**_ A few dozen kids sprawled in the seats in front of hxxim, listening to iPods, talking, or sleeping. They all look around his age…fifteen? Sixteen? Okay, that was scary. he didn't know his own age._**

"I feel your pain," Percy said nostalgically, remembering his own encounter with the queen of Olympus.

**_The bus rumbled along a bumpy road. Out the windows, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. Jason was pretty sure he didn't live in the desert. _**

"You never know…" Leo grinned, earning a him another smack on the head.

**_He tried to think back…the last thing he remembered…_**

**_ The girl squeezed his hand. "Jason, you okay?"_**

**_ She wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her chocolate brown hair was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup like she was trying not to draw attention to herself, but it didn't work. She was seriously pretty. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope — brown, blue, and green._**

Piper smiled at Jason, and Jason wrapped his arms around her. Percy, being the seaweed brain, tried to wrap his arms around Annabeth like Jason did to Piper, but seeing that Annabeth was in midst of reading a book, wisely chose not to interrupt his girlfriend.

**_Jason let go of her hand. "Um, I don't—"_**

**_ In the front of the bus, a teacher shouted, "All right, cupcakes, listen up!"_**

"Gleeson Hedge?" Athena asked, knowing instantly that a satyr would be accompanying three powerful demigods on a road trip.

"Mom!" Annabeth complained, "No spoilers!". Percy grinned a little, and Athena looked disdainfully down at him.

**_The guy was obviously a coach. _**

"Told you," Athena murmured.

**_His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could just see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he'd eaten something moly. His buff arms and chest pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants an Nikes were spotless white. _**

"How does he do that? Grover always gets enchiladas and beverages on his clothes," Percy marvelled, and Annabeth mentally face-palmed.

"That's not important to the development of the story, Seaweed Brain!"

**_A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was clipped to his belt. He would've looked pretty scry if he hadn't been five feet zero. When he stood up in the aisle one of the students called, "Stand up, Coach hedge!"_**

"I would've betted on my life that it was Leo if he hasn't been sitting right next to me," Jason said, but when he glanced at Leo, he could tell that he was trying hard not to grin…and failing miserably.

"It WAS you?" Piper asked incredulously.

Leo's grin was now stretching from ear to ear. "You never know when technology and machines may come in useful," He said.

Annabeth shock her head, then continued reading.

**_"I heard that! The coach scanned the bus for the offender. Then his eyes fixed on Jason, and his scowl deepened._**

**_ A jolt went down Jason's spine. He was sure the coach knew he didn't belong there. He was going to call Jason out, demand to know what he was doing on the bus — and Jason wouldn't have a clue what to say._**

**_But Coach Hedge looked away and cleared his throat. _**

"A wise move," Athena and Annabeth said at the same time, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

**_"We'll arrive in five minutes Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way." _**

**_ He picked up a baseball bat and made like he was hitting a homer._**

Frank shuddered at the mention of the baseball bat, and Annabeth strongly suspect that Frank was still afraid, if not terrified, by the satyr even though he was a son of Mars.

**_Jason looked at the girl next to him. "can he talk to us that way?"_**

**_ She shrugged. "Always does. This is the Wilderness School. 'Where kids are the animals.'"_**

**_She said it like it was a joke they'd shared before._**

"It _was_ a joke we shared…only it was an illusion." Piper said quietly, causing Jason to hug her a little tighter.

"Hey, what we have now is real, Piper. I love you, and if this is some kind of illusion done by some goddess in particular again, I promise you that I will — "

He didn't need to finish. Piper pulled him in for a quick kiss.

**_"This is some kind of mistake," Jason said. "I'm not supposed to be here."_**

"Smart realization, boy," Athena said.

**_The boy in front of him turned and laughed. "Yeah, right, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Piper didn't steal a BMW."_**

"You stole a car?" Hazel asked, surprised that her friend was somewhat kleptomaniac.

"I didn't steal a car, Hazel!" Piper said hotly.

**_The girl blushed. "I didn't steal that car, Leo!"_**

"Ugh, now we're repeating ourselves."

**_"Oh, I forgot, Piper. What was your story? You 'talked' the dealer into lending it to you?" He raised his eyebrows at Jason like, Can you believe her?_**

**_Leo looked like a latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, and a mischievous smile that told you right away this guy should not be trusted around matches or sharp objects. His long, nimble fingers wouldn't stop moving — drumming on he seat, sweeping his hair behind his ears, fiddling with the buttons of his army fatigue jacket. Either the kids was naturally hyper or he was hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo._**

"Nice description," Leo said, smiling mischievously.

**_ "Anyway," Leo said, "I hope you've got your worksheet, 'cause I used mine for spit wads days ago. Why are you looking at me like that Somebody draw on my face again?"_**

**_ "I don't know you," Jason said._**

"Way to break it smoothly, Jason," Rachel said, speaking up for the first time.

Jason shrugged.

"Not like I had a choice at the time."

**_Leo gave him a crocodile grin. "Sure. I'm not your best friend. I'm his evil clone."_**

**_ "Leo Valdez!" Coach Hedge yelled from the front. "Problem back there?"_**

**_ Leo winked at Jason. "Watch this." _**

"Oh no," Calypso said, wondering what kind of mischief her boyfriend was up to this time.

**_He turned to the front. "Sorry, Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?"_**

At this, Piper, Jason and Leo burst out laughing, remembering that experience.

"What happened?" Reyna asked, knitting her brows into a scowl.

"Just, —Just wait," Piper managed to choke out.

**_Coach Hedge grunted like he was pleased to have an excuse. He unclipped the megaphone from his belt and continued giving directions, but his voice came out like Darth Vader's. _**

"I said, problem back there?" Leo imitated Coach Hedge's voice in Darth Vader mode, and immediately, the demigods cracked up. The gods, except for Apollo and Hermes, however, had no idea what was so funny.

**_The kids cracked up. The coach tried again, but this time the megaphone blared: "The cow says moo!"_**

The room erupted in laughter yet again. One of the countless fountains exploded in the room as Percy choked back laughter unsuccessfully. Annabeth gave him what was meant to be a stern look, but she couldn't help but laugh as well. Next to her, Leo's nose lit up on fire.

**_The kids howled, and the coach slammed down the megaphone. "Valdez!"_**

"You should've seen his expression. It was priceless!" Leo choked out.

**_ Piper stifled a laugh. "My god, Leo. How did you do that?"_**

**_ Leo slipped a tiny Philips head screwdriver from his sleeve. "I'm a special boy."_**

"Understatement," Calypso said quietly, slipping her hand into Leo's.

**_"Guys, seriously," Jason pleaded. "What am I doing here? Where are we going?"_**

**_Piper knit her eyebrows. "Jason, are you joking?"_**

**_ "No! I have no idea —"_**

**_ "Aw, yeah, he's joking," Leo said. "He's trying to get me back for that shaving cream on the jell-O thing, aren't you?"_**

"And did he eat it?" Frank asked curiously, and Leo laughed.

"He thought it was whip cream. What do you think he did?"

**_ Jason stared at him blankly._**

**_ "No, I think he's serious." Piper tried to take his hand again, but he pulled it away._**

**_ Jason wisely slipped his hand into Piper's this time to make up for the situation he put his girlfriend through when he first arrived on the Wilderness bus._**

**_ "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't — I can't —"_**

**_ "That's it!" Coach Hedge yelled from the front. "The back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch!"_**

"Is that a really bad thing?" Nico asked, and the demigods jumped. They had almost forgotten that he was there. The son of Hades was scary that way.

**_The rest of the kids cheered._**

"Got it," Nico said.

**_ "There's a shocker," Leo muttered._**

The demigods could relate. They were always the labelled "troublemaker" at whichever school they attend.

**_ But Piper kept her eyes on Jason, like she couldn't decide whether to be hurt or worried._**

**_ "Did you hit your head or something? You really don't know who we are?"_**

**_ Jason shrugged helplessly. "It's worse than that. I don't know who I am."_**

\- Hi! I'm a line break! -

**_ The bus dropped them in front of a big red stucco complex like a museum, just sitting in the middle of nowhere. Maybe that's what it was: the National Museum of Nowhere, Jason thought. A cold wind blew across the desert. Jason hadn't paid much attention to what he was wearing, but it wasn't nearly warm enough: jeans and sneakers, a purple T-shirt, and a thin black windbreaker._**

"Oh, come on! That should've been an obvious clue! How could Hedge not know about the Roman camp?" Athena asked incredulously. Hermes sighed.

"Athena, not everyone can be as smart as you."

**_"So, a crash course for the amnesiac," Leo said, in a helpful tone that made Jason think this was not going to be helpful. _**

"Smart thing to do," Piper said.

**_ 'We go to the 'Wilderness School'" — Leo made air quotes with his fingers. "Which means we're 'bad kids.' Your family, or the court, or whoever, decided you were too much trouble, so they shipped you off to this lovely prison — sorry, 'boarding school' — in Armpit—_**

"Wait, what?" Percy asked before he started laughing hysterically. Some of the less mature demigods joined in, and Jason and Annabeth just shock their head, wondering how a group of demigods like them had been able to defeat Gaea.

"Sorry, continue, Annabeth," Percy finally said.

**_ Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like running ten miles a day through the cacti and weaving daisies into hats! And for a special treat we go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?"_**

"No," Jason said.

**_ "No." Jason glanced apprehensively at the other kids: maybe twenty guys half that many girls. None of them looked like hardened criminals, but he wondered what they'd all done to get sentenced to a school for delinquents, and he wondered why he belonged with them._**

**_Leo rolled his eyes. "You're really gonna play this out, huh? Okay, so the three of us started here together this semester, We're totally tight. You do everything I say and give me your dessert and do my chores—"_**

**_ "Leo!" Piper snapped._**

"Still wish he had believed that," Leo sighed. "Would've been awesome, having a son of Zeus do all the work for you."

Which obviously earned him yet another smack on the head from the daughter of Aphrodite.

**_ "Fine. Ignore that last part. But we are friends. Well, Piper's a little more than your friend, the last few weeks —"_**

**_ "Leo, stop it!" Piper's face turned red. Jason could feel his face burning too. He thought he'd remember if had had been going out with a girl like Piper._**

"Aww!" Aphrodite cooed.

"Mom!" Piper yelled, slightly embarrassed.

**_ "He's got amnesia or something," Piper said. "We've got to tell somebody."_**

**_ Leo scoffed. "Who, Coach Hedge? He'd try to fix Jason by whacking I'm upside the head."_**

**_ The coach was at the front of the group, barking orders and blowing his whistle to keep the kids in line; but every so often he'd glance back at Jason and scowl._**

"Well, at least he knows that something's off," Athena sighed, referring to Coach Hedge

**_ "Leo, Jason needs help" Piper insisted. "He's got a concussion, or —"_**

**_ "Yo, Piper." One of the other guys dropped back to join them as the group was heading into the museum. The new guy wedged himself between Jason and Piper and knocked Leo down. "Don't talk to these bottom feeders. You're my partner, remember?"_**

**_ The new guy had dark hair cut Superman style, a deep tan, and teeth so white they should've come with a warning label: DO NOT STARE DIRECTLY AT TEETH. PERMANENT BLINDNESS AY OCCUR. He wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey, Western jeans and boots, and he smiled like he was God's gift to juvenile delinquent girls everywhere. Jason hated him instantly._**

"Tisk-tisk" Percy said. "Hate's a strong word."

**_"Go away, Dylan," Piper grumbled. "I didn't as to work with you."_**

"Oh gods. Good old Dylan," Jason murmured.

**_ "Ah, that's no way to be. This is your lucky day!" Dylan hooked his arm through hers and dragged her through the museum entrance. Piper shot one last look over her shoulder like, 911._**

**_ Leo got up and brushed himself off. "I hate that guy." He offered Jason his arm, like they should go skipping inside together. "'I'm Dylan. I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! How want to date me instead? You're so lucky!'"_**

"Leo, you're weird." Both the gods and the demigods exclaimed.

**_"Leo," Jason said," You're weird."_**

A moment of stunned silence, then the gods and demigods bursted out laughing.

**_ "Yeah, you tell me that a lot." Leo grinned. "But if you don't remember me, that means I can reuse all my old jokes. Come on!"_**

**_ Jason figured that if this was his best friend, his life must be pretty messed up; but he followed Leo into the museum._**

"What's going on?" Suddenly, a gentle voice called out. The demigods whirled towards the sound of the voice and found…Percy's mom, Sally Jackson, standing there!

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Percy asked, not that he was unhappy, of course. After the giant war, he had been spending much more time with his mortal parents than he already does after learning that it takes just one goddess to take him away from those he loves *cough* Hera *cough*.

"I don't know…I was just at home working on my new book when suddenly I was just…standing here," Sally explained.

Then, as quickly as Sally had came, three new guests came as well.

It was the three fates.

"We were the one who sent Sally here," Clotho, the one one the left, said. "She had to go through the trauma of her son missing for almost an entire year, so it is only fair for her to know what had happened during the time,"

The demigods considered this.

"Wait, then shouldn't Paul be here as well?" Annabeth asked.

"Daughter of Athena…" Lachesis said, thinking of a flaw in Annabeth's question but couldn't find any. "…I suppose you are correct. Though Paul is a mortal, he has already became deeply entrenched in our world." She snapped her fingers, and just like that, Paul was here as well.

"Wha—what?" His eyes were wide as he registered the demigods, the gods and the fates surrounding him. The poor guy looked like he was about to faint.

"Don't worry," Sally said. "I'll explain. You guys can continue what you were doing,"

"Okay then," Annabeth said, giving Paul and Sally an encouraging smile, as she picked up the book once again.


	3. ( I'm so sorry guys!

Guys…here's the thing. I hate to tell you what I'm about to tell you. But here it is: I need to put the story to an end.

Everything is so busy. There haven't been any good ideas for the story for a while, and now that I am enrolled in a fast-paced private school, there will not be any time left for me to create and extend the story. The Percy Jackson fandom isn't the same for me as it was before.

I've been on Fanfiction for a while, and believe me, I hate it when a story ends of just when it begins. I will be looking for an author to continue the story, but if I can't find any, I'm afraid this is good-bye.

Please try and be understanding,

Oreo

Check out these Percy Jackson fanfics if you are craving for some quality stories:

s/10694909/1/The-Lightning-Thief-Annabeth

s/10849752/1/Wizard-vs-Demigod

s/10692508/1/Demigods-for-Parents

s/9907262/1/My-New-Sanctuary

s/10918344/1/If-Love-is-Blind

s/9460456/1/The-Strongest-Demigod-I-ve-Ever-Met


End file.
